Choices
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: The stress of Kim's life- school, parental expectations, saving the world, and Ron- finally crack the redhead. What will Kim do when she explodes under the pressure in one of Drakken's lairs? (One-shot) [I own nothing.]


Choices

Shego sighed as she sat on a tree watching The Possible House for Drakken. The green woman couldn't figure out why Drakken wanted her to watch the Goody-goody Possible. _Maybe he wants to go after her Dad again._ Shego thought as she watched the hero talk to her friend and recent boyfriend. Shego felt her stomach roll at the thought. _I can't believe she is DATING him!_ Shego thought. _Kim needs someone to challenge her and push her, not hold her back…_ The green woman thought as she silently watched the pair. They acted like they always had, but the Buffoon was the one who initiated every attempt at affection. Reading Kimmie's face, it was clear. She wasn't sure about Ron.

Shego couldn't help the smile that crawled across her face as an image of Kim in an evil, edgier version of her mission clothes entered the green woman's mind. Shego felt herself drift away for a moment as other thoughts joined the original but squashed them for the time being. _Studying Kimmie's habits is mission priority right now, Veronica._ Shego reminded herself. It wasn't long, and Mister Possible escorted the Buffoon out of the house after he said good night to Kim. Shego sighed audibly in relief when that happened. Then, she turned her back while Kim changed into her PJs. What? Shego was no perverse freak, and the green thief reasoned there was nothing Drakken could use against Kim by having Shego watch her while the teen changed. Once Kim was in bed, Shego turned her attention back to the redhead. Once Kim was asleep, most likely in the first REM Cycle by Shego's calculations, truly interesting things started to happen as the thief observed her query sleep.

Kim dreamed. This dream was like many she had before. The redhead was fighting Shego as per usual. Then, Kim looked around. "Kimmie," Shego spoke in the seductive tone she always had when Kim dreamed of the woman. "Look around you." When Kim listened and took in a full view of the world around them, the cityscape melted away and, in a grey transition, shifted into an old-style grey brick cell. Kim shook as she looked around in confusion and fear. "Why am I here?" Kim asked as tears welled in her eyes. Receiving no response, Kim walked to the bars and started yanking on them. "I DON'T BELONG HERE!" Kim yelled as her panic mounted. The old bars shivered and creaked in their worn track but held fast in spite of Kim's efforts.

Kim's head suddenly snapped to the side toward the sound of boots on stone as they neared her cell. Kim could hear the soft jingle of spurs that accompanied each step and smiled. "The sheriff will straighten this mess out." Kim mumbled. As Kim looked up with expectant eyes, she did not see a gold star on the person. Instead, Kim saw the fancy threads of a wealthy person. As her eyes traveled up however, Kim saw her rescuer was not the sheriff but a bandit dressed in green and black with a black kerchief and hat obscuring her face. "Prison ain't a place for a woman like ya." Bandit Shego said with a grin as she reached out a hand. Before Kim could take the hand offered, she woke up.

Shego was startled when Kim suddenly sat up and whispered, "Shego…" The surprises didn't stop there as Shego watched the teen hero begin to cry softly. "Shego, why do you make me feel like I'm trapped?" Kim whispered unaware that the source of her confusion and pain could hear every word. "Why do you have to make being a thief look so damn good?!" Kim asked. Shego's eyes widened at the curse from Kim's lips. It was a mild curse, but to hear it come from the polished Princess was shocking for Shego. _Maybe Kim would benefit from…_ A part of the thief's mind thought, but another part terminated the thought. _If I used the Attitudinator, it wouldn't be Kimmie, and there would be the problem of someone being able to revert her back to good._ Shego grinned. _Ok, Veronica._ Shego coached in her mind. _If you want this to work, you have to go slow and be patient._ With a grin on her face, Shego left her post and returned to Drakken with a genuine smile on her face.

The next day, Drakken was up to his usual shtick and ranting about his new plan to Shego. Paying him absolutely no mind at all, Shego tried to read a magazine but couldn't. Her mind was awash with Kim's confession the night before. _Depending on how long Kimmie has been seeing green, that factor will determine when I make my move._ Shego thought as she looked up from her magazine when the alarms sounded. _Showtime, Cupcake!_ Shego thought as she got up and waited for Kim. It didn't take too long for things to get rolling.

As Kim and Shego fought, Shego struck up a conversation with the redhead. "You know? I hate the thought of breaking such a beautiful body." Kim froze at that statement and blushed. "Shego, you can't…" Shego laughed at Kim's expression. _You may be desperate to fit in, but I will show you a better way._ The thief thought confidently. "No tricks, Princess. I don't have any magic bullets." Kim's mind flashed to The Lone Ranger's silver bullets, but she shook the old western character from her mind. Her mind did not want to release Kim from the Western Theme it was stuck with and summoned the image of Bandit Shego. Kim closed her eyes to try and force the image of the hand extended away.

"You are beautiful." Kim froze stock still and looked up at Shego's eyes. _Shego,_ Kim thought as she tried in vain to command her body. "Shego, I know what you're doing." Kim growled when the redhead finally found her voice again after what seemed like an eternity. "What? I can't give my foe a compliment?" Shego asked with a raised eyebrow. Kim stammered as she noted a trace of hurt behind that sarcastic façade. "Stop, S-Shego!" Kim suddenly screamed as tears fell from her face. Ron and Drakken looked at the women, Ron oblivious while Drakken had a slight smile on his face. "I can't do this anymore!" Kim yelled at the top of her lungs. "Always little Miss Fucking Perfect, do you know how much pressure that is?!" Shego wisely didn't open her mouth and allowed the redhead to vent but a smirk covered the woman's face at Kim dropping an F-Bomb.

Ron, however, just stared at Kim in shock and walked up to the redhead. "Kim, what are you talking about, KP?" The blonde asked his friend in confusion. Kim gave Ron a tired and sad look. "Ron, you wouldn't understand because…" Ron gave her a confident grin. "Try me." Kim nodded and glared hard at the boy. "Alright…do you know what it's like to work your ass off to uphold family standards such as 'Anything's Possible for a Possible.'?" Kim asked as she began to pace as her anger began to build underneath a fading mask of control. "Then, there's the push that you and I are supposed to be an item. I want to be just friends Ron." Drakken flinched and gave Ron a sympathetic look. "That's low Possible!" Drakken said with a fire in his eyes. Kim ignored Drakken and sighed. "Rules, rules, and more damned rules," Kim hissed. "It's always that way!" Kim growled as she shook her head. "Be a good girl, get good grades, date the perfect BOY, and save the world; I'm tired of being Atlas!"

Kim was rolling now, and nothing short of a massive shock could stop her. "I thought that was my lot in life. Then, I met you." Kim flashed Shego a grin "You, Shego, kicked ass and did whatever you pleased, consequences be damned." Kim walked up to Shego. "As we fought, I found my jealousy building against you." Kim put her hand on Shego's cheek as she talked and laughed lightly. "Then, I grew jealous of your beauty as well as your freedom, Hot Head." Kim said as she was encouraged to continue by the shine in Shego's eyes. "I wanted to be you." Kim looked down and away from the woman she currently talked with. "Finally, I realized something last night while I was with Ron." Kim steeled herself enough to look into Shego's face and spoke softly. "Shego, I won't be complete without you." Shego blinked in surprise at Kim's confession, but Kim misinterpreted the shock for rejection and fought tears. The green thief stopped the waterworks by kissing Kim. When they broke, Shego whispered, "My name is Veronica."

Ron stood with his mouth hanging, wide-eyed. Drakken couldn't hold in a laugh. "Shego, I knew we'd be able to turn her!" Shego glared at Drakken. "Excuse me, Palpatine." The woman growled."I believe Mara Jade…" Shego gestured to herself. "…turned Lucy Skywalker here all by her lonesome." **Please forgive me hard-core Star Wars fans reading this. It was the situation that came to me when writing this scene.** Kim grinned at Drakken and looked at Shego. "Always two, there are." Kim said as Shego finished the Yoda quote, "No more, no less." Kim walked over to Drakken as Shego handed her a set of makeshift cuffs fashioned from steel rebar. "You're going away for a long time, Drakken."

Ron blinked his eyes as he came back when Kim handed Drakken to him. "Ha, I knew you were just playing to nab Drakken!" Kim's feet held fast when Ron grabbed her wrist in an attempt to take Kim out of Drakken's lair. Ron turned back to Kim when he felt her resistance. "Come on, Kim!" Ron pleaded. "The job's done as soon as you put cuffs on Shego." Kim looked at Ron with a pained expression her face. "Ron, I can't go with you." She said with a sad sigh. "I am going to be working with V-"Kim stopped herself and amended. "I need my freedom, Ron." Kim looked back at the green thief that had stolen her heart. "Shego is my freedom. Take Drakken and get the girl." Kim said with a gentle smile as she pushed him out.

Kim sighed and looked at Veronica in worry. "When we meet again, Ron and I will fight." Kim said sadly. Veronica smiled at her new girlfriend. "You took a huge step today, Princess." Veronica said as she soothed Kim with gentle plasma. "I won't expect you to fight…" Kim held up a hand. "We will do this together or not at all." For some reason, the thought brought Kim back to the Star Wars references made earlier. She looked at Shego with a perplexed expression. "Don't Mara Jade and Luke end up married?" Veronica's only response to the question was a huge grin.

 **Please Read and Review.**


End file.
